Love Stage
by Rhodamine Van Evrion
Summary: Sebastián y Ciel son pareja desde que se conocieron en las audiciones para la muy popular serie de televisión "Kuroshitsuji", siempre eran discretos en lo que hacían, y absolutamente nadie sabía sobre su relación, o, eso era lo que creían… (SebastiánxCiel ClaudexAlois) One-short Yaoi.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de la propiedad intelectual de su autor Toboso Yana, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro para el entretenimiento. La historia contiene escenas de shonen-ai, si no te gusta ese género, no leas. He dicho._

* * *

·

— Love Stage —

·

– ¡Kyaaaaa!, que lindos que son los protagonistas, kyaaa, hacen una tan bonita pareja, no puedo esperar a que salga el próximo capítulo, ¿No lo crees? Mayleen —Lizzy estaba levemente sonrosada, mientras una aura rosada asomaba a su alrededor, y codeaba levemente a la muchacha que estaba al lado suyo.

– ¿Eh?... si —musitó Mayleen mientras con un pañuelo se limpió el pequeño hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a emerger por su nariz.

–Y... ¿Qué están leyendo esta vez? —preguntó Hannah algo interesada mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

–El nuevo tebeo de "Love Stage" —exclamó Lizzy mientras bebía un poco del té que se había pedido en la cafetería del estudio— esta más emocionante que el anterior, quiero saber que pasa.

–Te refieres a la serie que se estrena hoy, ¿verdad? Creo que la veré, aunque no he visto el manga —Hannah bebió otro sorbo a su café.

– ¿Eh?... porque —preguntaron Lizzy y Mayleen.

– Pensé que era yuri —Hannah sabía que las mangakas ya tenían una serie yuri (cortesía de Edward -hermano de Lizzy-) por lo que pensó -más bien fue engañada- que era una serie yuri. —la culpa la tiene tu hermano.

– ¡Oh! —exclamó Lizzy.

–Hablando de amor de escenario... —Madame Red llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios para luego observar el cielo de manera pensativa mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba su celular para observar la hora— hoy se están tardando demasiado, ¿No creen?

·

·

·

–Vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo Sebastián, muévete —gritó Ciel al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba un cojín al nombrado— he dicho que llegaremos tarde. ¡Sebastián!

El menor empezaba a impacientarse, ellos no podían llegar tarde casi todos los días, y ni siquiera era porque el director, o su ayudante Edward los retasen, sino por el hecho de que presentía que los demás empezaban a cuestionarse exactamente qué tipo de relación mantenían, y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos, el aún era menor de edad, y conociendo el temperamento de su tía Frances, no quería ni imaginarse que sucedería si supiera que relación mantenía con él -según ella- indecente actor.

Ciel se acercó a Sebastián, si el actor pretendía dormitar por más tiempo estaba muy equivocado, ellos ya deberían de estar minino en el auto dirigiéndose al estudió de televisión, se acercó al mayor, su rostro se veía tan pacíficamente atractivo, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su boca, y no pudo evitar recordar cómo había empezado su relación.

_Sebastián se inclinó levemente para acercarse al rostro del menor, así que, cuando posó sus labios sobre los del más pequeño, el corazón de este se detuvo por varios segundos, antes de volver a latir descomedidamente, mientras correspondía tímidamente al beso. _

_El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, y solo se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se los exigió, ambos respiraban agitadamente, el más pequeño con un hermoso sonrojo surcando su__s__ mejillas y Sebastián satisfecho, porque desde que lo había visto por primera vez en el estudio había quedado, inevitablemente, fascinado por el muchacho. _

–_Y-yo…y-yo…tú…nos…bes…por… _—_farfulló Ciel aun sin salir por completo del shock que le provoco ese pequeño beso, pero Sebastián le puso un dedo suavemente en los labios, pidiéndole silencio._

– _¿Te disgustó?_ —_Preguntó, a lo que Ciel negó con la cabeza_— _Entonces ¿Puedo volverte a besar?_ —_pregunto Sebastián, con un tono seductor en su voz._

_Ciel asintió, levemente avergonzado. Sebastián sonrió levemente y volvió a besarlo._

Si, podría decirse que ese fue el inicio, sonrió nuevamente de manea inconsciente, le parecía casi algo irreal que desde hace un año ellos fuesen pareja, era verdaderamente algo irreal. Salió del ensañamiento al sentir la leve vibración del celular que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje, mensaje que le envió Alois Trancy, el había sido miembro del elenco en la anterior temporada de la serie y aunque en la historia eran "enemigos", de alguna manera llegaron a congeniar al punto de considerarse amigos, a pesar de tener un carácter muy diferente al suyo. Actualmente -y como muchos de los que anteriormente participaron en la serie- trabajaba en el estudio aunque no tuviera ninguna aparición en esta "temporada" -en realidad hicieron un remake total de la historia-.

El mensaje qué le llego decía:

¡Donde rayos están Ciel Phantomhive! Ese sujeto esta histérico, casi me mata por lo que le dije que ni tu ni Sebastián había llegado aún. Dejen de lado sus actividades lúdicas matutinas y vengan de una p*ta vez

Ciel se sonrojo levemente al ver el doble sentido que su amigo le había dado al mensaje, si bien era cierto que a veces -casi siempre- se retrasaban por "eso", este día no era el caso, ya que se habían ocupado de sus "actividades lúdicas" como decía su rubio amigo, la noche anterior, y vaya que lo habían hecho, le sorprendía el que aun pudiera mantenerse en pie sin sentirse como gelatina de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para llamar a Alois y que lo vaya a recoger algo lo detuvo.

–No es muy común verte despierto después de agotar tus energías la noche anterior —expresó Sebastián mientras jalaba de la mano al menor al ver que no respondía— generalmente yo tengo que despertarte para llegar a tiempo al set de grabación.

–Y de quien crees que es la culpa —gritó Ciel mientras se ruborizaba violentamente— además debería de levantarte, vamos a llegar muy tarde al… Ah! —soltó un pequeño gemidito al sentir como el mayor mordía cariñosamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Al parecer iban a llegar mucho más tarde de lo que ya estaban. Suspiro resignado, habían cosas a las que se negaba y a las que no lo podía hacer y para su suerte o desgracia, el joven sobre él era su mayor punto débil.

Al parecer debería de disculparse con Alois, porque estaba seguro en un 99,9% de que lo culparían por no tratar de que ellos llegaran temprano al ser el más cercano a ellos además de conocer donde vivían.

·

·

·

Lizzy, Hannah, Mayleen, Madame Red y Ranmao -quien se les unió en el camino- estaban más que felices en ese lugar. La idea de su tía Ann de ir a la casa del pequeño Phantomhive había sido la mejor, por primera vez agradecía que esta estuviera rodeada de un pequeño bosque, de otra manera no podrían disfrutar del "espectáculo" sin ser descubiertas.

Lizzy agradecía que su hermano le haya prestado sus binoculares sin preguntar y que estos tuvieran la función de ver más allá de los 100 metros, de otra forma no podría ver nada de lo que pasaba en la habitación de su primo. También agradecía que el gusto de este por las mansiones antiguas lo hayan hecho escoger una decoración que incluía ventanales mucho más grandes de lo común.

Hannah y Ranmao intentaban ver qué pasaba con los binoculares de ellas, el que el bosque este tan alejado de la casa era una bendición y una maldición, no tenían el peligro de ser descubiertas, pero tampoco podían ver bien que pasaba a excepción de Lizzy con los binoculares "mágicos" de su hermano y Mayleen, quien tenía una vista increíblemente poderosa. Aunque se conformaban con el audio, ya que, hace mucho tiempo instalaron pequeñas cámaras en la mansión que les permitía escuchar lo que sucedía en esta.

Mayleen estaba en su límite, ver a Sebastián haciendo "eso" con su "bochan" era más de lo que su autocontrol podría controlar —Ha no… no puedo más —y un chorro kilométrico de sangre acaba de salir del cuerpo de Mayleen, más específicamente de su nariz. Madame Red suspiro mientras veía la hora, era mejor mandarle un mensaje a alguien para que le avise al director que llegarían algo tarde.

Realmente agradecían que la pequeña mansión estuviera rodeada de árboles.

·

·

·

_**-Mientras tanto… En algún lugar del set de grabación-**_

–Rayos, Ciel no viene y Madame me mandó un mensaje de "ya vuelvo" hace media hora y tenemos que grabar en veinte minutos —se quejaba un hermoso rubio mientras daba vueltas en su camerino totalmente preocupado— ¡CHICOS, DONDE RAYOS ESTÁN TODOS!

–Cálmate, desesperándote y gritando no lograras que aparezcan mágicamente —contestó un hombre alto con anteojos mientras observaba al menor dar vueltas sin control.

– ¡Claude! —exclamó sorprendido— cuando entraste.

–Hace cinco minutos —exclamó monótono —Así que ni Sebastián no el joven Ciel han llegado aún. No me sorprende conociendo lo "juguetón" que se pone Sebastián por las mañanas

–Ese no es el problema —protestó el pequeño rubio. Desde que comenzaron a grabar la nueva temporada, él había sido puesto a cargo de Ciel y Sebastián, es decir que si llegaban tarde él sería regañado por el demonio que tenía por asistente el director. — Urgh, nuevamente seré regañado por ese lunático.

–_Alois __—__exclamó un joven rubio un poco más alto que él— Donde están Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastián Michaelis._

–_Ummm, ergh, eh… bueno. __—__Alois estaba levemente asustado, el joven frente a él estaba realmente furioso__—__ aún no han llegado._

_Se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, el aura maligna del muchacho frente a él se incrementaba a cada segundo._

–_Tú eres amigo de ellos, ¿no? _

–_No realmente __—__Si bien podía considerarse amigo de Ciel, no podía decir lo mismo de Sebastián, quien parecía tener cierto recelo con él, en especial cuando estaba solo con Ciel. Estúpido celoso, pensó._

–_NO ME INTERESA, LLÁMALOS INMEDIATAMENTE. QUE SEAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS NO LES DA DERECHO DE LLEGAR TARDE. ENTENDISTE. __—__gritó totalmente enojado asustando al joven frente a él._

Mientras el pequeño estaba ensimismado en el terrorífico recuerdo, Claude se acercó por atrás de el para abrazarlo, causando un pequeño sobresalto en su distraído acompañante.

Claude no era realmente muy expresivo y a Alois, al contrario de su personalidad, no le agradaban mucho las personas parlanchinas. Por lo que no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos, el joven rubio entendió rápidamente el mensaje de su acompañante. Lo había dejado abandonado toda la semana-en contra de su voluntad-por estar al pendiente de cierto par de tortolos a petición-más bien orden-de cierto malhumorado asistente.

Al parecer Edward tendría que enterarse por su cuenta por qué nadie del elenco principal había llegado aún. Tenía algo más importante que solucionar con su querido ojimiel. Mucho más importante.

·

* * *

·

**N.A:** Como sabrán, me gusta utilizar a los personajes, tanto del manga como del anime, así que aclararé dudas.

- El hermano mayor de Elizabeth-Lizzy- se llama Edward, es rubio, tiene ojos verdes y es un personaje propio del manga.

- El asistente del director también se llama Edward, es rubio, tiene ojos azules, y es el príncipe (¿o era rey?) fantasma que salió en el anime. Me base en la ova "Making of Kuroshitsuji II" donde hace el papel de ayudante del director.

·

Hace unas semanas y después de exprimirme los sesos para hacer una continuación decente de mi otro fanfic, me vino un ataque de inspiración del tipo Nina Hopkins y aquí está este Oneshot, el cual espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado casi tanto como ame escribirlo. Intenté publicarlo en cuanto lo acabe, pero el estrés de la universidad entre otras cosa me lo impidió.

Todas las fujoshis sabrán que, en ente fic estoy hablando de la nueva serie yaoi que salió. Ryoma e Izumi son tan lindos, creo que pronto escribiré un fic de ellos XD.

Agradecimiento especial para **Jazmin1396**, niña sabes que yo también te quiero un mundo, no te respondí desde mi cuenta pero en este momento te agradezco públicamente, me gusto tu fic, aunque ya sabes, prefiero el SebasXCiel o el ClaudeXAlois y a pesar de que me digas shotafilica, no puedo evitarlo, los amo, son unos ukesitos tan lindos n/w/n.

Chau.

Posdata: Las autoras de "Love Stage" realmente tienen una serie yuri, pero no la he visto -ni la voy a ver- XD

_¿Review?_


End file.
